


Old Gift

by Misanagi



Series: College not-an-arc Series [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo figures Quatre owes him a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/profile)[**gw500**](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/), for challenge #77: Redeem.
> 
> Thanks to Anne for the quick beta.

"I want to redeem this coupon, please."

Quatre turned around, giving Duo a confused look. Just to be sure, he looked behind him and to the side. No, there wasn't anyone there. "What?"

Duo was giving him one of those smiles. The dangerously wide ones. Quatre took a precautionary step back and waited patiently for Duo to explain himself.

Taking a slip of paper from of his pocket, Duo handed it to Quatre. "This coupon."

Quatre recognized the handwriting easily, since it was his own. "Duo, I gave you this when we were fourteen. It's a little too late to redeem it."

"It doesn't have an expiry date," Duo said, crossing his arms. "So, if I could please have the thirty four dollars you owe me, I'll be on my way."

"Your legal arguments don't work with me." Quatre took a pair of reading glasses from his jacket inside pocket and read out loud. "This is valid for thirty four dollars worth of items, not cash." Quatre gave Duo a look from above his glasses. "And if you notice the small print," he said, turning around so Duo could see the paper and the finger pointing at the specific line, "it says that the terms can be changed when and if I say so, therefore, I say that this coupon is only valid for two years." He gave Duo a sweet smile. "Sadly, the time has passed."

Duo punched Quatre in the arm. "Smartass! It's not fair, that's my birthday present and I want it."

"Then you should have said something six years ago," Quatre replied, taking his glasses off and replacing them in his inside pocket.

"That trick is getting annoying," Duo said. "When you got those glasses I thought that I would be able to call you dork for at least two weeks, but instead you find a way to use them to look cool. You know that just isn't fair to the other dorks."

"You just said I look cool," Quatre reminded him.

"Yes, but in a dorky kind of way," replied Duo.

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what did you want to get with the coupon?"

"Well," Duo lowered his head a little and looked at Quatre from behind his bangs. "Do you remember my sunglasses?"

Quatre glared at Duo. "You mean the ones you stole from me a year ago?"

Duo smiled. "Yeah, those ones. Well, Heero and I were enjoying some quality time and they kind of got broken. So I was thinking of getting new ones." He raised his head and gave Quatre a very wide smile.

"Let me see if I get this straight," said Quatre, very slowly. "You broke my glasses when you and Heero were busy pounding into each other, because you have a weird fetish you haven't discussed with me before. And now, you want me to buy you a new pair, and you are using a six year old coupon as an excuse?"

"Basically?" Duo grinned. "Yes."

Quatre pretended to think about it for a moment and then shrugged. "Okay. Let's go to the store." He gave his friend a look. "And Duo, remember those yellow glasses you borrowed from Trowa? I think he would like you to keep them."


End file.
